Duty and Desire
by winchestergirl1
Summary: Sam and Dean find the body of a young woman by the side of the road, mystery, angst and eventually romance ensues. Mainly Dean centric, Sam may or may not get written out later on. First fanfic... be kind :P reviews very much appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

"Cause I'm TNT, I'm dynamite. TNT, I'll win that fight..."

"Dean-"

"TNT I'm a power load"

"Dean!-"

"TNT, watch me explode!"

"DEAN!" Sam yelled as he ejected the ACDC tape.

"What?" Asked Dean, surprised and a little annoyed.

"I'm trying to tell you what we're gonna be walking into here."

"Dude, there's like 300 miles before we get there - chill. Come on you used to love this song!" Dean pushed the tape back in and cranked it up. Sam gave his trademark eye roll in return.

--

A couple hours later Sam was asleep and Dean was driving down the empty highway, now shrouded in darkness and minus the ACDC. The EMF meter on the Impala's dash whined to life with low readings. Ahead, Dean made out a faint flickering figure on the side of the road.

On high alert, he slowed slightly. As they drew closer the EMF readings increased and Sam was stirred by its shrill whine. Just as the EMF peaked and the Impala had almost reached the figure, it cut out. Dean glanced at the EMF then back to the road but the figure had vanished. As Dean pulled off the road the headlights passed over a body lying on the ground.

"Sam!" Dean gave his brother a quick shake before leaping out the car. Moments later Sam was at his side, watching as Dean gently turned over the limp body. Sam gasped as Dean looked with horrified eyes at the bloody body of a young woman, illuminated in the headlights.

For a moment both were stunned but then sprung into action as Dean checked for a pulse "It's faint."

Sam laid his jacket over her and Dean carefully picked up her motionless body and carried her to the car.

"I got it" Sam said as he moved to open the back door. Dean gently laid her down on the back seat. "She's freezing." Said Dean as he turned to face Sam.

"What happened, did you see anything?"

"The EMF started up and I saw what looked like a spirit up ahead but when we got close, just whoosh – gone."

"Do you think it might've done this?" Sam asked as both boys looked down at the unconscious girl in the back seat.

"Maybe, I dunno."

"She's in pretty bad shape Dean, she could... you know, at any time. If she could warm up a bit it would help."

"Yeah, how?"

"Well you look pretty beat, you've been driving for hours. If you lie next to her, try to warm her up, I can drive hospital back in town."

"What!? What if she wakes up and freaks?"

"Look man it might be her only chance and she doesn't look like she's waking up any time soon. It could save her life Dean."

"...Alright. But it was your idea, you cant call me sick or nothing."

Sam sighed "you're so immature sometimes."

Dean took his jacket off and climbed into the back. "Lucky my baby got big seats I guess." Sam started the engine as Dean laid down next to the girl and spread his jacket over them. He reached his arm over her and pulled her slim, freezing body to his as Sam pulled off.

--

15 minutes later they were on the outskirts of the town they were staying at for their latest hunt. The street lights overhead gave a strobe light affect in the Impala as Sam flew through the town trying to find any sign of the hospital. The girl in Dean's arms started to stir slightly and began shivering.

"Dude she's coming to."

Sam glanced in the backseat as Dean pushed himself up and helped the dazed girl sit up. Suddenly she snapped to attention and threw herself back against the other side of the backseat. Eyes wide with terror and violently trembling she pushed back even further into the door.

"Sam stop the car."

"P-please let me go... no..please don't hurt me anymore, please god-" she begged and began to sob.

"Hey hey hey... we're not gonna hurt you." Dean tried to soothe but she wasn't hearing anything. Hysterical with fear, she flung herself out the car as soon as Sam had stopped.

The girls escape was in vain as after only a few steps she stumbled and was down on the road. Sam was at her side trying to calm her but she wasn't registering anything he was saying. Chest heaving all she could say is "Please...please I'm sorry, please just stop..."

Dean kneeled down in front of her. "Hey it's alright, we're gonna take you to the hospital- "

"NO!" yelled to girl. "I can't go there, please, he'll be there, don't make me go there!"

"Okay, alright, it's okay, you don't have to. What's your name?" asked Dean as gently as he could.

"...Jess..." The girl breathed before suddenly collapsing, exhausted. Sam caught her before her head hit the bitumen.

When Sam had carried her back to the car Dean commented "She wont wake up huh?"

"Okay she woke up."

"Yeah and she freaked – big time."

"She didn't know where she was, she thought something was trying to hurt her."

"The spirit maybe?"

"Maybe...well we can't take her to the hospital."

"She didn't know what was happening, she could've just been confused, there might be nothing there."

"Dean, how often is that the case?"

"True."

"She wouldn't have been that scared for no reason, hell she was unconscious one moment and running for her life the next – something bad happened."

Looking over Jess and her blood stained singlet and jeans Dean remarked "You think?"


	2. Chapter 2

The brothers climbed into the Impala, Dean in the back again. After a few seconds thought Sam spoke. "We've got a whole heap of medical supplies at the hotel. I mean it's not like we haven't patched up injuries before." he paused, "If there's something waiting for her at the hospital, I don't see any other choice. If she doesn't get help soon, I don't like her chances."

Dean was silent in thought.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, lets do that." he replied a moment later.

Sam drove as quickly but carefully as he could back to their motel in town. Jess didn't stir again – she was out cold.

Sam opened the door to their room as Dean quickly carried her in, his jacket draped over her, hoping no one was watching and would get suspicious. He laid her down on a blanket Sam had put on the bathroom floor – the room with the best light and a convenient lack of carpet to be stained with blood.

Dean looked her over as Sam gathered all the equipment they'd need. Seeing her for the first time in decent light he was stunned. Not only be the extent and brutality of her injuries but even more so by her delicate beauty which somehow managed to shine past all the horrific marks.

Sam was surprised to find his brother staring down at the girl with a look he didn't immediately recognize. A second later Dean noticed his brother and busied himself preparing dressings and the like. Sam knew better than to question Dean and now really wasn't the time either so he kneeled down to help.

Everything was ready within a minute. The boys looked at each other not sure where to begin. Sam spoke first "We need to clean and dress the most serious wounds first."

"Yeah but where are the most serious?"

They each felt slightly uncomfortable knowing they'd have to remove the unconscious girl's top and jeans to know what they were dealing with. "Ok it's just like patching anyone else up, if we don't help her, she'll die."

With that, Dean helped Sam pull off her torn tank top. Both took sharp intakes of breath as their eyes met the deep gashes covering Jess' stomach and chest. "Sonofa" Dean muttered through clenched teeth. The wounds were still seeping blood, her body too exhausted to attempt clotting them. A dark bruise emerging on her left side suggested one or more cracked ribs. Her arms bore ruthless bruising and several serious burns marked both her arms and neck. A deep cut above her right eyebrow also still trickled blood and the blue kiss of several bruises had begun to show themselves over her face.

Her bare legs fortunately revealed nothing more than a few minor cuts however her right ankle was rapidly swelling and sprained if not broken.

Sam felt sickness rising in his throat and silent rage filled Dean as they took in the horrendous sight. Neither wanted to imagine what this girl had endured and how long it had lasted. Though in all their macabre experience in this area neither had ever come across anyone this tortured and still breathing. They had no idea how she got away in such a state as it was clear from earlier any movement right now was excruciating and simply futile.

Both were silent as they worked quickly using saline solution to wash the deep cuts and gauze pads to stop the bleeding. Some of the lacerations were so deep they needed suturing. Sam having the most practice at stitching people up made quick work of them. They covered the worst burns with bandages and put antiseptic cream on the lesser ones. Dean carefully wrapped Jess' ribs to stop further damage.

By the time they'd finished they'd all but cleared out their whole stock of supplies. Dean grabbed one of his shirts and a pair of shorts for her as any of Sam's gigantic clothes would have totally fallen off her.

Sam had put the heater on high and the room was almost hot now as Jess was laid on a bed and covered with two thick blankets. Her body temp had risen fractionally but was still too cold.

Both boys were exhausted after a long day and the unexpected emergency patch up, not to mention somewhat disturbed by the viciousness of Jess' injuries.

"If we catch the bastard who did this, I swear to God…" Dean trailed off venomously as they took a moment to look at the sleeping (or unconscious, whatever) girl. The intense anxiety which had marred her face the last few hours finally seemed to be ebbing away, letting the natural beauty of her features become even more apparent.

Slapping Dean lightly on the back Sam said "Well I'm beat dude, we should both get some shut eye."

"Yeah" Dean replied as the moved to change out of their now blood stained clothes into sleeping gear.

"I'll take the couch"

"Dean it's a twin bed, we could share it."

"See Sam, _that_ is why some people assume we're gay."

"What?"

" You're way to comfortable with personal space invasion."

"Dean we're brothers, you'd rather get some nasty ass disease from that suspiciously stained couch than share a bed?"

"Uh… yeah, yeah I would." Dean replied easily.

Eye roll. "You got so many issues." Sam muttered.

" What?"

"Nothing."

Dean pulled a blanket from the cupboard and glancing one last time at Jess, settled down on the archaic couch. _It's not that bad_ he thought as at least 5 springs simultaneously dug into his neck and back.

TBC

So… how do you think it's going? Would very much appreciate reviews :D

Apologies for the fact that the girl's name is Jess –the same as Sam's gf, only thought of that later oops! You'll have to look past it I guess :P


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks all of you who've reviewed – they're much loved! Little bit shorter chapter but I thought I'd update rather than having you wait longer – hope you enjoy!!

--

Waking early next morning stiff and sore, Dean shuffled into the bathroom. Back to the mirror, he lifted his tee revealing several impressive bruises marking his back from the dreaded couch.

"Told you." voiced Sam from the door way where he'd been standing as Dean checked his back. "You'd be feeling much better right now if you weren't so stubborn and just shared the bed."

"Shut up." was Dean's only retort as he pushed past his brother and walked somewhat hunched to the coffee machine. "Why you up so early anyway?" Dean grumbled as he tried to figure the machine out.

"You woke me"

"Sorry"

"Nah it's fine. So Jess obviously didn't come to last night."

"Guess not."

"She probably needs the rest but we should try and wake her soon, see if she's any more aware than last night."

"Yeah. Might be able to find out what the hell happened to her." Dean had finally found the power switch and the machine spluttered to life. After a few seconds it made a high pitch whine and began to smoke. A loud grind and crunch quickly followed before Dean lunged for the off switch. "Looks like take out coffee's the go."

"I'll go." offered Sam and he grabbed the keys and was out the door in a second.

"Somebody's keen." Muttered Dean as the door all but slammed shut.

Dean heard a faint moan and spun round to face the beds. Sure enough Jess had been roused by the ruckus and was coming round. Dean glanced out the window but Sam was already pulling out of the car park. "Terrific." he whispered and turned his attention back to Jess. After witnessing her blind terror last night and seeing the extent of the wounds, Dean knew she'd been through some horrific ordeal and he had no idea where her head might be at. He wished Sam was there for the whole 'emotional support' thing for her cause God knows he wasn't any good at it.

Moving slowly towards Jess' bed, Dean quietly murmured "Hey you're awake, how you feeling?"

Eyes shooting open, Jess shot up in the bed and took a painful gasp as her whole body protested the movement. Darting her eyes at Dean, then quickly around the room and landing back on him, she swallowed hard and fought with her body to stay upright. Struggling to scoot backwards and pressing against the wall, her eyes remained glued on Dean as she asked in a trembling voice "Wh-who are you?"

"My name's Dean…" he said taking a few steps closer.

At his encroaching movements and fuelled purely on adrenaline, she sprung out of the bed towards the window, as Dean was blocking the way to the door. She was, however, obviously unaware of her injured ankle because she buckled as soon as she touched the floor and landed hard on her damaged ribs, letting out a strangled cry of pain.

"Whoa whoa whoa, it's okay…" Dean tried to calm. _Shit_ he thought _ she's probably opened up some of those cuts again._ Sure enough Dean spotted several blotches of red seeping through the shirt as Jess tried desperately to scramble backwards. "Look I'm not gonna hurt you alright, I'm here to help."

Jess was against the wall, her knees pulled up as far as her ribs and marred body would allow, eyes screwed shut and pleading "no, no, no, please no, please god no…" as a few tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Dean realised she wasn't hearing him. She was caught inside her own tortured mind and unable to understand she was safe now. Her terror ripped at him as he helplessly watched her anguish thinking no one should ever be driven to this, much less an innocent young woman. He knew he had to get through to her somehow, to ease her torment and before she hyperventilated and passed out – not good.

Taking the last few steps towards her, Dean couldn't miss how Jess shrunk before his presence. Quickly crouching down, he slowly extended his hand and placed it on her shoulder. She flinched but kept her eyes shut and her mantra flowing, begging. "Jess…? Jess listen, you're safe now, no one's gonna hurt you, 'kay?" Her pleading quietened to barely a whisper but still her chest heaved and her eyes remained glued together.

Contemplating the wisdom of it but not knowing what else to do, he reached forward and gently cupped her chin, turning her face to his. "Jess I need you to open your eyes." Pause "Jess, open your eyes and look at me." Slowly, ever so slowly her eyelids fluttered open and her deep brown eyes met his.

Dean focused all the assurance and safety he could through his steady gaze. "You're safe now. No one's gonna hurt you. We're here to help." Her glazed, terror stricken eyes searched his and she seemed to really hear him for the first time.

Realisation flooded Jess' face and a new wave of tears flowed but this time in obvious relief. Leaning her head back against the wall she whispered "Thankyou… thankyou, thankyou."

TBC

Do love those reviews, keep em coming, they really do make updates happen faster ;)


	4. Chapter 4

So the actual story hasn't moved ahead much this chapter. Here's a look inside Jess' head – her POV of the last chapter so it will be slightly repetitive but I think it's important so we get to know Jess a little. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4

An unknown intrusion disturbed the comfortable haze Jess had sunk into for the last who knows how long. Unable and unwilling to find out what, Jess let the haze settle again before a loud crack shattered her peaceful stupor. The sudden sound registered in the far reaches of her brain and a switch flipped, commencing the irreversible wake up process. Reluctantly she was being dragged to the surface of consciousness and as she got closer her survival instinct was roused, speeding the beat of her heart.

A faint moan escaped from her lips as the first trickle of pain filtered through her nervous system. Half awake, her senses registered she was laying on something soft – this felt foreign but was also such a welcome relief, though she had no idea why. A distant warning began making itself heard and as she tried to decipher what it meant, cold dread began to seep through her bones.

Before she could process any more, a deep voice yanked her to full consciousness and she shot up, eyes wide. Half a second later 10 kinds of pain seared through her and she gasped as it racked her body. Identifying the source of the voice as coming from a tall man several meters away, she quickly glanced around to find herself sitting in a bed otherwise alone in a small, dimly lit room. Fixing her eyes back on the man, she struggled backwards and pressed against the wall.

Something was very wrong and she needed to get away. She knew she was not safe and felt she may never be again. Fear and panic now mixed with the dread weighing heavily in her stomach and she managed to force past her constricting throat a weak "Wh…who are you?"

As the man replied, he stepped forward, kicking Jess' instincts into overdrive. She thought nothing as she leaped from the bed, away form the man. An entrenched association between an intimidating figure moving towards her and some terrible outcome occurring, caused all rational thought to flee only to be replaced by blind terror that felt somewhat familiar.

As she hit the floor however, the pain from her ankle refused to be denied access to her brain and she fell to the floor in a bid to remove the pressure on it. This action only served to draw the pain from her ankle to ribs and an involuntary cry of pain filled the room.

Somewhere in the distance, a voice sounded but she didn't care to make sense of it. Flashing before her eyes again were gruesome images of blood and terror. _This happened..Oh God!_... glimpses of a fist flying towards her face, the sinister smirk of a darkly clad man, white hot metal being brought down on the bare flesh of her arms, a metal blade held chillingly before her face, her own skin tearing apart, blood..her blood, dripping into the small pool already formed on the filthy floor. They piled on top of each other in a tumult of pain and horror which threatened to burst out of her head and tangibly consume her.

Unable to stop the onslaught she scrambled back until she hit a wall where she curled up as best she could, trying vainly to escape the fragmented assault of her memories. Without realising, she'd begun a stream of pitiful pleas, certain this man intended to re-enact the horrifying actions fleeting across her now screwed shut eyes.

Suddenly she felt a presence in front of her and tensed, anticipating the pain she vividly associated with someone standing before her and the bloody images in her head. Instead she felt the presence shrink and a second later a warm hand on her shoulder. Distantly wondering what new terror was imminent, she flinched from the touch. A second later a close voice filled her ears. It was not familiar and almost sounded… concerned and … gentle? – not harsh and scathing like she would expect. It chipped away a fraction of the fear and pain which had barricaded itself around her mind. _Maybe… just maybe…._

Nothing made sense to Jess and she was not game to open her eyes. Still waiting for the return of torment, her whispered pleas continued to fill the room.

Without warning a gentle but firm hand cupped her chin and turned her head to the source of the voice she'd vaguely heard. Without the will or energy to resist, she heard the same gentle voice speak again. As she strived to listen harder, she felt more of the dread and anguish dissipating. When next he spoke, she just made out the words. "Jess open…eyes…look at me." How could that be the voice of her tormentor? Inspired by the faint glimmer of hope she felt, she slowly pried her eyes open and met the brilliant green of those in front of her. The concern and assurance evident in his face practically radiated onto her. Surely he could be nothing but safe and good. And when she heard his words "You're safe now. No one's gonna hurt you. We're here to help." she knew. Any remaining fear fell from her mind and the dread shattered in her stomach. Leaning her head back against the wall, all she could manage was "Thankyou…thankyou, thankyou."

TBC

--

The review button is calling... =D you hear it? constructive criticism, comments, suggestions all very welcome


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for anyone who was following this story for the incredibly lazy update time, I have no excuses! lol

Tiny bit of language, thought I'd better say that. And italics are thoughts.

This fic's set in season 2, John has died but Dean hasn't made his deal. Well here's chapter 5...

--

The first seconds of realization were bliss _I'm safe!_ was all she could think. However as her mind cleared and relief swept away the panic induced haze she'd been lost in, a sudden return onslaught of stabbing pain overcame her senses and she cried out as she wrapped an arm round her body.

Dean knew the pain would return and would've done anything to take it away as Jess cringed and gasped at the intensity of it. Offering soothing words, he tried to ease her rapidly growing distress.

_It's getting worse! Why wont it stop!?_

"Hurts!" was all she could manage aloud.

"I know, I know it does. Listen I'm gonna get you something to make it stop ok?"

A jerk of her head and Dean was bounding to their pain meds stash, he grabbed the strongest stuff he could find. Rushing back with a cup of water, he held the pills out to Jess whose eyes were screwed shut from the pain.

"Here, take these."

Eyes snapping open, she looked from Dean to the pills in his hand before tentatively reaching out to grab them. She'd already swallowed them as Dean offered her the water which she took a small sip of.

Dean knew that moving her before the meds kicked in would be torture so he remained on the floor in front of her, leaning against the bed as he waited for the pills to take effect.

After a minute she could take slightly deeper breaths and a minute after that her trembling had almost stopped. A short while later the agony that had veiled her eyes began to give way to drug induced passiveness.

The pain slowly ebbing away, Jess could form coherent thoughts again. _What happened to me?_ She remembered the assault of bloody images full of pain and fear and a shiver crawled up her spine. She remembered the pain of falling on her ankle and then ribs and could now feel the pressure of bandages supporting them. Piecing it all together, Jess knew there was no way she would've survived unless someone found her and stopped all that bleeding. She realized this man who was now taking away the pain must've found her, brought her to safety and fixed her broken body. He saved her.

"Here lets get you back on the bed." As he stood and bent to lift her, her saw her cower slightly from him.

"Hey I'm sorry." he said backing off slightly, "I just gotta get you back on the bed, kay?"

"Yeah... sorry, it just seems reflex." Jess said in a quiet voice and lowered her eyes, almost embarrassed.

"Hey, it's alright, really."

After a second she felt a strong arm slide behind her back and under the crook of her legs as he gently picked her up. In his arms but a few seconds, Jess couldn't explain it, she hadn't felt so safe in.. well who knows. She took in so much about him; the reassuring rise and fall of his chest; the way he smelt of the outdoors, of earth and sun mixed with his own comforting scent; the way he was so careful with her in his arms; the warmth of his body that instantly soaked into her; his reassuring strength that felt like he could hold her forever. Somewhere in the reaches of her mind she was aware she didn't want him to let go.

Dean felt his heart skip as Jess leaned into his chest when he picked her up. He paused a second when he straightened, telling himself he was getting his balance though his feet were planted firm and steady as his eyes fell on Jess' delicate but abused body. He moved to the bed and softly laid her down. As he withdrew his arms from her, Dean felt blood rush to his cheeks and looked away for a second. _What the hell_ he thought _I don't blush! Get it together Dean._ Looking back at Jess he realized how exhausted she looked. His worry peaked as he noticed the red stains of blood on the T-shirt she was wearing were, although still small, slowly growing.

"It's Jess isn't it?" he said after a moment. She managed a weary nod. "Jess we really need to get you to a hospital." At this her eyes widened. "Listen, there's a limit to what we can do with what we've got here. You need fluids, an IV...proper care."

Battling the drugs numbing her mind, she spoke with surprising firmness. "I can't go there, I just know it's dangerous, he'll get me again. I...I feel safe here." She took a shaky breath "I'd be dead if it wasn't for you. You've helped so much, I don't need a hospital... please" The urgency and fear in that final plea outweighed the need Dean felt to get her to an emergency room right then and there. With what she'd endured already, Dean doubted she could survive much longer should she be recaptured and the certainty in her voice suggested that was a high possibility if they went to the hospital, _Dam it! Cause of some son of a bitch out there she can't even get the help she needs!_

He sat on the edge of the bed and kept his voice calm as he spoke "Ok then, if you want a chance at recovering, you gotta listen and do everything we say alright?"

She gave a small nod. "You said we?"

"My brother and I, we both found you last night, he'll be back in a sec." Dean didn't miss the hint of fear that crept into her eyes and the way she stiffened slightly. "It's ok, he's here to help too, he's really just a big girl, you'll like him." he smiled.

She relaxed a bit and Dean spoke again "You lost a ton of blood last night so I need you to drink as much water as you can." As he spoke he held out the water he'd offered before with the pills. She eyed it tiredly before reaching out for it. Dean felt how weak her grip was so kept hold of it as well, tipping it up as she took a few big mouthfuls. "Good." he said as he put it on the table next to the bed.

"What's your name?" She asked, hardly over a whisper as her turned back to her.

"Dean...my name's Dean."

She smiled at that and again Dean felt his face flush.

At that moment the door flew open and Jess jumped as Sam entered the room, coffee and bagels in hand.

"It's ok, this is Sam, my brother I told you about, remember?"

Eyes still glued on Sam, Jess nodded slightly. Sensing her unease, Sam gently closed the door but stayed where he was. "Hey...Jess, right? How you feeling?" He asked with such concern and gentleness in those few words that Jess visibly relaxed. "Alright... I guess." she said looking down at her body. She gasped when she saw the red staining her T-shirt.

"You've opened up a few of the cuts on your stomach from last night." Dean explained "You're gonna be fine though," he reassured "Sam here'll patch you up, he's done the same for me more times than I can count and I'm still here to talk about it." He gave her a small smile and the panic left her eyes as she nodded.

Sam slowly moved over to the bed. "You hungry Jess?" he asked offering her a bagel. Realizing she hadn't eaten in what seemed like forever. Her eyes lit up a she reached for the food. "Thankyou" she said looking up at Sam.

As she tore off some of the bagel to eat, Dean signaled for Sam to follow him. They stood in the bathroom doorway so Jess could see them but not hear their hushed voices as she ate.

"Dude she was so messed up." Dean half whispered.

"What happened?"

"She woke up just as you left and fuck did she freak out." he paused "I don't wanna think what happened to her. She thought she was still captured, she was...she was begging someone to stop, man she was so scared." Dean recounted as he looked at Jess, his brow creased in worry. Sam was surprised to see his usually masked, stoic brother showing such emotion, like it pained him to see what Jess went through. Sam nodded in understanding, his expressive face showing both his concern and anger at what happened to her.

"How'd she open those wounds?" Sam asked, pulling Dean's attention back to their conversation.

"She jumped off the bed and landed on the floor, on her busted ribs, would've hurt like all hell. I gave her some pain meds so she'll be feeling alright for a bit, she was in agony before. I told her she needs a hospital but she wont."

"She say why?"

"Nothing specific, but I believe her. I didn't wanna push it, not yet."

Sam nodded "Well I better take a look at those cuts."

They both walked back over to Jess' bed. She'd finished eating and was rapidly loosing the battle to stay awake. "Jess?...Jess, time for some more water, come on, then you can sleep I promise." Dean coaxed as Jess struggled to raise her eyelids. She felt a steady hand behind her head lift her slightly to drink some more. After a few mouthfuls Dean lowered her head back to the pillow.

"Jess I'm just gonna fix up these cuts ok?"

"Mm hmm" Was Sam's only reply before Jess fell into blissful sleep, certain she was safe and protected.

TBC

So maybe if you review, updates will happen faster...*hint hint*

Any thoughts, ideas? I'd love to hear em!


	6. Chapter 6

I don't think this needs to be put up to a 'T' rating, it's got some dark themes but nothing too overboard – if anyone thinks it should be T, let me know, or if you think its fine as it is, let me know too – and if you couldn't be bothered I'm sure you'll go ahead and do nothing :D

Anything you don't really understand - ask me! I'd love to know what you think of it – what you like and what you don't. Here's chapter 6!

--

With Jess in a deep sleep, Sam quickly rebandged the few cuts which had opened on her stomach. Luckily none of the deeper, stitched wounds needed attention.

Thanks to the drugs, Jess slept until late that afternoon. Dean woke her every few hours to get her to drink and make sure she was still aware and coherent. Although the cut above her brow looked small enough, they couldn't be sure she didn't have a concussion.

Sam noted with growing curiosity the way Dean acted with Jess. The way he ever so gently shook her awake, the way he genuinely smiled down at her each time she opened her eyes, his delicate touch as he lifted her head to drink and the look of something close to disappointment each time she fell back to sleep. Sam was surprised but at the same time not. He'd seen the look on Dean's face as he looked down at Jess when they'd brought her to their hotel room. It was not a particular emotion but thinking about it later, Sam realized Dean felt a connection to Jess, deeper than his usual relationships with women. Sure that Dean hadn't even noticed this himself– he knew Dean really wasn't that tuned into his own emotions – Sam didn't comment on it.

Sam was a little shocked to feel a tug of jealousy every time Dean spoke softly to Jess and showed affection Sam had never seen before. Sure, he knew Dean would do anything for him and that he loved him but Dean never physically showed this, not since they were little. Embarrassed, Sam felt a familiar longing for some sign of Dean's affection towards him. Feeling childish, he dismissed the thought _It's not the way Winchester men work_ he told himself.

Around 5pm Jess woke by herself with a gasp. Dean already had more pain meds ready and gave them to her as it was clear the return of pain had woken her. "Not as strong this time, but it will take the edge off in a minute."

"Thanks" Jess said, weakly smiling up at him when she'd swallowed them. Dean met her gaze for a second before quickly looking away and making his way over to Sam who was attempting to find any more info on their latest hunt.

"Anything?"

"Nothing." Sam raised his palms in exasperation. "We should find out what she knows." Sam said quietly, gesturing with his head towards Jess. Dean looked over his shoulder at Jess who was breathing heavily through the pain assailing her body.

"Give the meds a minute to kick in first." Dean said and grabbed a soda from the fridge.

After a few minute Jess' breathing had clamed and both Sam and Dean sat on chairs next to the bed on which she was sitting, leaning against the wall. Sam started "Jess, we need you to tell us what happened." He spoke softly as he'd perfected over years of speaking to victims of the supernatural.

Jess closed her eyes and nodded, she knew this was coming and had to be done. "I...I- " She struggled, words not coming.

"Hey, it's ok, just start at the beginning." Dean encouraged gently. Sam again noticed his different behaviour, Dean usually never spoke to the victims unless he had to, and not with the sincerity he was using now.

Jess looked at Dean and he nodded for her to go on. Feeling the same safety and comfort in his presence as she had over the last hours, she found the strength to go on and the words flowed. "I was driving down Marchant Road, it was night ...Wednesday night." Dean and Sam shared quick glances. "I- I saw something on the road, I think I was speeding, I didn't, I couldn't stop in time...I swerved and, and went through the guard rail..." Jess trailed off, staring blankly straight ahead, biting her lip, she seemed lost in the memory.

"Jess?" Sam tried.

"Jess? Hey, Jess" Dean lightly shook her leg and she snapped back to the hotel, eyes glued to Dean's.

"What'd you see on the road?" She locked onto his eyes a second longer before looking away and shaking her head.

"I-I don't know. It was just this dark shape, I thought it could've been a person, that's why I swerved..."

"Do you remember what happened next?" Sam pushed.

Jess took a second, then "I hit something... after the guardrail... everything's blank then. I woke up... I –" her voice cracked slightly "I woke up tied in a room... my hands, they were tied to the ceiling, my feet hardly touched the floor." Again she was lost in memory, staring through the wall on the other side of the room. Giving her a minute, Sam and Dead waited patiently.

Jess spoke suddenly without warning. "He did things, awful things. I can't... I can't..." Her voice broke but she didn't seem to notice "There were others, he didn't touch them, it was me, always me. He...he cut me." A sole tear made a slow track down her cheek. "The blood – so much blood, it hurt... _so_ much." A hand seemed to involuntarily come across her stomach. "I would yank, the – but the chains, they dug, I was too, I had no strength, I couldn't kick or anything, only watch. The dripping, there's burning an-and carving, tearing, there's so much pain... Why wont he stop!? – God! –No don't!!"

Again Jess could see the flashes of blood and horror and pain. Her own torture relived over and over. Mercilessly the onslaught continued, Jess powerless to escape as it intensified. Fear and panic rising to new levels as she realized she was condemned to the inescapable pain and torment.

Knowing it had gone too far, Dean and Sam were yelling her name, shaking her, trying to bring her back to reality, but all in vain. All she seemed capable of was the same repetition of desperate, terror ridden pleas. Her eyes widened and breathing quickened as impossibly more horror laced her voice.

Desperate, Dean put a knee on the bed and took Jess' face in his hands. "Jess! You're safe, you're here, look at me! – No one's gonna hurt you." She fell silent, chin trembling. She blinked once and Dean saw her see him. Without warning she threw her arms around him and sobbed. Wrenching sobs filled with immeasurable heartache racked her body. She held firm to Dean's body, unable to let go and face the world. Her head buried in his chest and arms locked around his middle, she found the comfort she knew she would.

Dean was beyond stunned when Jess lunged forwards and fastened round his body. It was the first time he'd heard a snapshot of what actually happened to her and what she'd gone through. His heart had raced and anger flared as he heard how she was brutally tortured.

Now, as she cried her heart out into his chest, he didn't quite know what to do. Years of experience told him not to get involved with victims, to just get the info and go, don't get attached, both parties were better off that way. But he felt something different with Jess, a pull, and finally he couldn't deny her or himself the comfort she needed. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her closer, absorbing the tremors running through her body. One hand soothingly rubbed her back and the other ran up and lightly squeezed her neck, his finger buried in her hair. Unaware of Sam for the time, he softly used his voice, just above a whisper to calm her. "It's ok, you're ok now, no one's gonna hurt you, you're safe now..." Sam, knowing there was no more that could be done right now, gave them both some space.

Sensing no sign of Jess calming, Dean simply remained. He knew she needed an escape from her memories, from the world and all that had happened. If he could grant her that rest, even for just a minute, he would. Dean felt strangely heartened from Jess' open gesture of trust. Even after all she'd endured, she felt safe enough to seek solace and release in him. _What's happening to me?_ he thought _I never feel this! I'm going all Sammy with this emotional stuff..._ But he couldn't stop it – and didn't know if he really wanted to.

Occasionally flashes of horror would again invade her head, each time she'd flinch and hold on tighter. He seemed to be aware of this because each time he'd respond with a soft word or gentle movement. She'd been scared at first that he'd push her away, tell her to leave, even she didn't really know what she was doing, but relief flooded through her when she felt his strong arms enfold her, pull her close. His words were so smooth and calming, his hold firm but gentle – it immediately began easing her despair. Somewhere, Jess knew she was acting like a child but she didn't care. It felt so good to be close to him... Dean, and for Dean to hold her, it made everything else fade into the background – almost.

Close to five minutes passed before Jess' sobs totally subsided. Dean drew his arms up to her shoulders and gently pushed her back so he could see her face. His own face etched with the pain he felt for her, he spoke "I'm so sorry Jess..."

Confusion crossed her face "Why? Wasn't your fault, there's nothing you could've done."

Dean just dropped his eyes and shook his head.

"I remember more." ventured Jess.

"No, you don't have to, it can wait." Dean quickly replied

"I want to tell you...please"

Dean studied her tearstained face for a second, not wanting a repeat of what just happened. He saw though that she had to tell him, get it out. "Alright, if you're sure."

She nodded. "The others, they were tied like me. They had these...needles... in their arms. Every so often he would... he'd drink...from the tubes coming out their arms!"

Dean's eyes widened and jaw fell as he turned to Sam sitting at the table. "Sam-" Sam looked up "We got a jinn on our hands."

--

Review? Please? you don't know how much I would love and appreciate them =)

AN:

I think in some fics, the ordeals characters go through are down played and their responses to them overlooked a bit perhaps in favor of the plot line. I'm trying to do a closer, realistic (kind of) look at what Jess would be feeling, that's just how I like to do things. When I think about it, being viciously tortured for days, not knowing if you'd live or die beyond justifies Jess' response so far, - you'd never get over something like that. Realistically she'd probably be dead, still unconscious or an unresponsive mess. But for the sake of some irresistible angst, it is how it is. Sorry for the long explanation! :P


End file.
